johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocarinas
As the title suggests, this is one of Link's adventures that he must used an Ocarina. Through out the game, you'll be using an ocarina in many times to either gain access to an area once unreachable or to make a certain task easier to perform. Ocarinas Fairy Ocarina '''Location: '''Kokiri Forest After completing the first dungeon, you'll be able to venture outside Kokiri Forest. But before you head out to Hyrule Field, Saria will stop you give you one of her prized Ocarinas. This Ocarina is quite small, but quite easy to use for beginners. Though this Ocarina might be made by Saria herself. Ocarina of Time '''Location: '''Hyrule Field After obtaining all 3 spiritual stones. Venture back to Hyrule Field and towards Hyrue Castle Town. A cutscene will be viewed with Zelda throwing this Ocarina into the moat in front of the wall. After this cutscene jump into the moat and dive to obtain this Ocarina, it'll replace the Fairy Ocarina. This is one fo the finest musical instruments in Hyrule. Made by some of the finest materials and some of the well trained carpenters in Hyrule. Songs Of course, the songs you will learn are surprisingly magical and allow you to do certain things you can't otherwise. Zelda's Lullaby X,A,Y, X,A,Y '''Location: '''Hyrule Castle After silently slipping past the castle guards in the garden. You'll find Zelda spying on Ganondorf. After listening to her story you'll meet her attendant Impa who will teach you this song. Zelda's lullaby can be your "key to the city" kind of song as you can play this song to allow certain things to happen (E.G. call upon great fairies, open up magical doors). You can also play this song to magically repair recangular signs you might have cut down accidently. Epona's Song A,X,Y,A,X,Y '''Location: '''Lon Lon Ranch After meeting with Zelda and Impa, head to Lon Lon Ranch. Talk to Malon who's in the center of the Ranch, she'll introduce you to her favorite horse: Epona. Show her your Ocarina and she'll teach you this song. Now, not initially helpful. But as you revisit Lon Lon Ranch as Adult Link, you can use this song to call upon Epona. After defeating Ingo in a horse race twice, you'll be able to ride Epona. Play this song at anytime after you free Epona when you're out in a field. Saria's Song R,Y,X,R,Y,X '''Location: '''Sacred Forest Meadow (Young Link) Meet up with Saria after you meet Zelda. Follow the song as you traverse the Lost Woods, the louder it sounds, the closer you are to the Forest Meadow. Upon arriving at the Forest Meadow, Saria will teach you this song. Saria's Song is primarily used when you are stuck and don't know what to do. Good for first timers for this game, but useless for experts. Sun's Song Y,R,A,Y,R,A '''Location: '''Kakariko Graveyard As you play Zelda's Lullaby at the headstone in the back of the Kakariko Graveyard, lightning will strike the headstone, revealing a hole that you can drop down in. After traversing this area (defeating the Keese and avoiding the Re-Dead), you'll come across another headstone with an inscription. What will it have is this song. The Sun's Song will give you the ability to change the current time of day (from day to night and vice versa). This gives you the ability to do certain tasks that can only be done at cetain times of the day (like hunting for Gold Skulltulas). Song of Time Y,L,R,Y,L,R '''Location: '''Hyrule Field After obtaining all 3 Spiritual Stones and watching the cutscene with Zelda and Ganondorf, head into the maot to obtain the Ocarina of Time. By doing this, you'll receive a magical message from Zelda, teaching you this song. The Song of Time is like Zelda's Lullaby. It's akey song to use in special situations. It 's used to open the Door of Time in the Temple of Time, but it's also used to move blocks with the Door of Time symbol on them. Song of Storms L,R,A,L,R,A '''Location: '''Kakariko Village (Adult Link) After traversing through Dampe's grave (As Adult Link) and coming into the Kakariko windmill. You'll talk to the organ grinder who lives there. Show him your Ocarina and he'll teach you this song. This Song makes it rain momentarily. Play this song in certain areas to obtain special items and to gain access to the Kakariko Well later in the game. Minuet of Forest R,A,X,Y,X,Y '''Location: '''Sacred Forest Meadow As you revisit the Sacred Forest Meadow as Adult Link, Shiek will appear and teach you this song. This song will allow you to magically transport to the Sacred Forst Meadow. Prelude of Light A,Y,A,X,Y,A '''Location: '''Temple of Time After you complete the Forest Temple. Return to the Temple of Time at anytime to talk to Shiek. Shiek will tell you that you can go back and forth through 7 years time and teach you this song. This song will allow you to magically transport to the Temple of Time. Bolero of Fire L,R,L,R,Y,L,Y,L '''Location: '''Death Mountain Crater As you reach the Death Mountain Crater, Shiek will appear and teach you this song. This song will allow you to magically transport to the Death Mountain Crater. Serenade of Water R,L,Y,Y,X, '''Location: '''Ice Cavern After completing the Ice Cavern and obtaining the Iron Boots, Shiek appears and teaches you this song. This song will allow you to magically transport to Lake Hylia. Nocturne of Shadow X,Y,Y,L,X,Y,R '''Location: '''Kakariko Village (Adult Link) After completing the Water Temple and returning to Kakariko Village (and after a cutscene) Shiek will teach you this song. This song will allow you to magically transport to Kakariko Graveyard. Requiem of Spirit R,L,R,Y,L,R '''Location: '''Desert Collosus After you briefly traverse the Spirit Temple as Adult Link, exit the temple. Then, Shiek will appear and teach you this song. This song will allow you to magically transport to the Desert Collosus. This song is the only way to traverse the desert as Young Link.